The present invention generally relates to adjustable supports for holding in place the limb of a person during surgery and, more specifically, to such adjustable supports having a locking cylinder.
Numerous adjustable supports for holding in place the limb of a person are known in the prior art. Some adjustable limb supports incorporate various ratcheting mechanisms. These adjustable limb supports, however, have a limited number of positions which can be obtained. Other adjustable supports incorporate various ball joints. These adjustable supports, however, can expose the patient to a relatively large risk of positioning the patient in a manner which could injure the patient. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved adjustable support for holding in place the limb of a person which has infinite adjustability over a range with reduced patient risk.